


All Grown Up

by happywriter16



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Some bad language, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: Linc’s POV on what Vee wants.
Relationships: Lincoln Burrows/Veronica Donovan
Kudos: 3





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for foxriver_fic’s March Challenge (https://foxriver-fic.livejournal.com/55649.html). Takes place in the same universe as foxriverinmate’s Lincoln Burrow’s Guide to Anatomy. You should read that first to understand this but more importantly to enjoy some good kid!fic.

“No, Vee,” he says, pushing her hand away from his crotch.

_Think baseball._

They sit on his sofa – him slouched down, feet crossed at the ankles up on the coffee table with her kneeling next to him. She leans into him, her breasts pressed against his forearm. The hand that he pushed away now rests on his chest, her other hand skimming across the back of his neck.

_Long drive to second._

“Please,” she whispers, her lips brushing against his earlobe as she draws the word out. “I’m not a kid anymore. I’m seventeen.”

_Jailbait._

“Jailbait.”

“That never stopped you from kissing me.”

“Big difference between kissing and what you want to do,” he tells her as he turns his head to face her. He regrets it. He should’ve known he was in trouble when she showed up wearing eye shadow and lipstick so red, it reminds him of overripe strawberries. The last time he’d kissed her – the last few times – she was wearing the same shade.

_No more juvie._

“I just want to see it,” she says as her hand slides down his chest to his stomach.

He catches her wrist; looks at her pointedly. “You saw it already remember?”

“What? When did I…” He sees the moment she realizes what he’s talking about. She laughs. “Oh, Linc. You can’t still be mad at me?” He’s not but he needs to be mad at her because if he can get her mad, she’ll leave. Otherwise, he knows he’s doomed. “I was a kid then.” He opens his mouth to protest but she’ll have none of it, putting two fingers to his lips. She swings her legs over, straddles him, pressing down on him. That determined glint in her eyes.

_Fuck._

“And so were you. I’m pretty sure I won’t laugh this time,” she states before pressing her lips against his, tongue sliding between his already parted lips.

_Fuck me._


End file.
